redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hour of Twilight
= The Hour of Twilight = From the Redwall Wiki, your Redwall news and information resource. < User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk Jump to: navigation, search This is a story by me, Silverfalcon, it is NOT! considered canon. Note to Merlock_I was going to make the realm Twilight from L.O.Z T.P. but that is copyrighted so that would be plagiarism credit fer the pic goes to MERLOCK Prologue The young wolf raised his head looking at the single window in his dark prison cell. How did he get here? Who brought him here? so many questions, so little answers. The wolf heard a noise from farther up in the corridor, he froze, his keen ears picking up voices, "Well? What do we do with that , young wolf in the prison cell down there?" "I don't know! Maybe throw him in the Death Pit?" The other voice answered, "Maybe, maybe? Well let's go have a look at this wolf." The wolf's keen blue, eyes looked up the corridor, he saw two black foxes coming towards his cell. The foxes were pitch black, even their eyes, except for red designs running down their sides. They stopped in front of the wolf's cell, they knelt down and looked in at the big,gray,black,and white, wolf in the low cell. The bigger of the pair shook his head saying, "Aye, we best throw him in the Death Pit. That'ns the One o' Prophecy. Come on, we have more prisoners to check." The two black foxes stalked off down the corridor. The wolf looked out the window again, it was The Hour of Twilight, for which he was named, Twilight. Twilight raised his head and howled to the darkening skies. He was the One of Prophecy, he was Death itself! Book one: Morning, Noon, Twilight, and Night [1] [2] Chapter one Twilight lay in his cell, tearing and shaking wildly at the chain and manacle which kept him from moving around the his cell. There was a creature standing outside his cell, got upon all fours, his cell wouldn't stand any higher, he bared his teeth and growled, in a vicious snarl. The creature rested it's paw on it's hip and said in a annoyingly high voice, "Well, well, aren't you all scary? I was thinking of helpin' you y'know but know I don't think I'm goin' to any more." Twilight stopped snarling and growling, he looked almost sweet and harmless. The creature laughed and walked into the cell by squeezing through the bars. She smiled at Twilight and he saw exactly what she was, she was a fox, with black, red-ish, orange-ish, and even slightly blue fur and red eyes. She looked at Twilight and said, "You want to get out of here, right?" Twilight nodded. The fox smiled at him and said, "Tell you what, I'll help you get out of here if you do EXACTLY what I say! Alright?" Twilight nodded again. The fox laughed and broke his chain with a file. After she finished she stepped out of the cell and said, "I'll help you if you can get over here." The fox yawned, she sounded almost bored. Twilight began scouring his cell, he found a crate at one corner of his cell, he destroyed it with a swift, hard, bite. Spitting out wood fragments he studied the floor where the crate had been sitting, it was dirt and the bar there was broken. Twilight tested the soil by scraping a paw across it, it was loose dirt, perfect for digging, and that is exactly what Twilight did, he dug his way out of the cell. The fox laughed, Twilight couldn't see where the fox's laugh was coming from. Suddenly the fox landed on his back, he dash about and bucked wildly. After he settled down the fox tugged sharply on his ear saying, "Well, your not totally stupid after all!" Twilight glared darkly at the impish vixen on his back. She laughed again and said, "Eeh hee! My name is Andim. Yours?" Twilight barked and Andim laughed again, "Eeh hee hee! That's right you can't talk in this wonderful realm!" Andim kicked Twilight's sides sharply, "C'mon, you want to get out of here right?" The wolf nodded and shot off at a quick pace, almost making Andim fall off. Category:Silverfalcon Pikehawk Category:Fanfiction